Sakura Trees
by NeverGuessWhoIAm
Summary: Ene wanted to go see the Sakura Trees.


"Master!" Ene called out to Shintaro, Shintaro took his phone out revealing the blue haired girl.

"What is it?" Shintaro asked, adjusting the red scarf he's wearing.

"Can you please give the phone to Haru-," Ene stopped and covered her mouth then removed it quickly "I mean, Konoha~!" She giggled

"Sure," Shintaro replied "Konoha!" He called

"huh?" Konoha said, poking his head from the door "What is it?" he asked

"Ene is asking for you," Shintaro said but Konoha just titled his head in confusion "Oh, she's the girl inside my phone," He explained, showing the phone to Konoha that was revealing the blushing blue haired girl "Here," he said as he threw his phone to Konoha who caught it.

Konoha closed the door behind him and inspected the phone, looking at all of it's sides. There wasn't any thing like that in the never ending world, It was another new thing for him.

"Konoha!" A voice called out, making the screen light up. He flipped his phone revealing a blue haired girl inside it.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking closer at the screen.

"I'm Ene!" she giggled while twirling around.

"E...Ne..?" He repeated slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes!" She giggled ,clapping her hands.

"Why did you ask for me?" Koniha asked, looking confuse at the cyber girl.

"I want you to bring me to the Park with Sakura trees, they bloom today!" she said happily

"Then why not Shintaro?" he asked

"He's a Hikikomori, He'll freak out," Ene shrugged

"What about Momo?"

"She has a job to do"

"Kido?"

"We aren't that close"

"Kano?"

"Full of tricks"

"Mary?"

"With Seto," she replied, nodding her head

"Hibiya?"

"Too young, might get kidnapped"

"Alright," He replied, walking outside "Where is it?" he asked

"I'll show you the way!" Ene replied cheerfully.

The walking took almost about 30 minutes long, Passing Houses, Different kinds of trees, Parks, Kids playing and a lot more. Not to mention almost got run over 3 times.

"And here is the -" Ene stopped talking as she stared at the school

"Ene?" Konoha asked, the girl who was loud just got silent

"H-Haruka..." She whispered, faintly weeping

Looking at the school were filled with her memories of the past. Her sensei, Her friends, Ayano and mostly, Haruka. She remembers, again, the fun times they had when they teased each other, their teamwork and a whole lot of other things.

"Ene?" Konoha repeated as he hears the girl faintly weeping while whispering the name "Haruka" All over again

Ene quickly wiped her tears and shook her head. _Not now Ene_! she scolded herself

She faced Konoha and smiled widely, "Let's go!" she said

As they arrived at the park, they hid behind the trees and watched the Sakura that is slowly falling to the ground. Konoha stared as he watched the Sakura fall of the trees and onto the ground with pure amazement.

"Ene," Konoha called

"Yes?" She asked

"Why did you want to go here?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the falling pink flowers.

"It's for a promise." She sighed with a faint smile

"A Promise?" Konoha repeated, looking at the girl

"A Promise I made to the person I once loved." She said with a smile, remembering a faint memory.

_Tateyama-sensei and Takane were walking through the vicinity of the hospital, visiting her friend, who yet again, got hospitalize due to his weak body. __They were carrying a machine for holograms. It was Haruka's birthday and they promised to see the Sakura with each other, But got cancelled since Haruka was sent to the hospital. So they were making a way to fulfill the promise without leaving the Hospital._

_"Haruka!" Takane called "We're here!"_

_"Come in!" He simply said._

_Opening the white door revealed a white simple room with a white hospital bed in the middle where Haruka was sitting and doing some sketches._

_"Happy Birthday Haruka!" Takane and Tateyeama-sensei greeted_

_Tateyama-sensei set up the machine while Haruka and Takane were chatting._

"Drawing again?" she asked 

_"Yeah!" He happily said "Look at the character design I made!" he said showing the drawing to Takane_

_Haruka was always skilled at drawing, that is the reason why they always teamed up when making a game with Tateyama-sensei just like at the cultural festival._

_"It's finished!" Tateyama-sensei said as he pressed a button and Sakura trees showed up, the two of them stared in awe_

_"Thank you,Takane" Haruka said with a warm smile and she just smiled back._

"-ne, Ene!" Konoha called, snapping Ene out of her trance

Time had passed and It was already time for the fireworks.

"Thank you,Ene" Konoha said

"huh?" she asked

"for bringing me along" he replied

"No Problem Konoha!" she said happily, _No problem at all Haruka..._

They watched he fireworks together. The fireworks came out and exploded with lots of colors and designs.

"Happy Birthday, Haruka" Ene murmured

As the Night passed, the fireworks stopped and Konoha walked back had fallen asleep while watching the fireworks. Halfway walking Konoha stopped at his tracks.

**_"Takane," He whispered "Haruka is gone, I'm Konoha, Please realize that we can't go back to the past._**


End file.
